Teach Me How to Love Again
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: *Sequel to HNA*5 years after the fight.Sam is a single dad raising Jane & Emma.Sam's struggling to find closure from Tasha's death,but now there's someone new.Will Stephanie be able to help Sam or will he push her away?*Twist in the mist.Season 4 ish now.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me: Sequel to Happily Never After (ONESHOT)**

***Sequel to Happily Never After* Five years after the fight & Sam is a single dad raising Jane and Emma. Sam's struggling to find closure from Tasha's death, but now there's someone new. Will Stephanie be able to help Sam or will he push her away?**

**-Six Years Ago-**

"_I love you, Sam." Tasha whispered to her husband as she lay on the cold wooden floor. Dean and Bobby, both bruised and bleeding, watched helplessly as Sam began to cry over his dying wife._

"_The ambulance is on its way, all you have to do is continue to look at me. Stay with me, Tash." Sam pleaded with her, but Tasha's eyes were slowly closing. Sam picked up her up and cradled her in his arms. He looked down at the gaping hole in her side. He was trying to hold her together with his jacket, but there was just way too much blood for that to happen._

"_Sam…please…" Tasha murmured softly. She was physically drained. She was trying, with all her might, to stay awake, but she couldn't fight it, no matter how hard she tried._

_ Tasha was a fighter, she needed to keep her eyes open, but her lids…they just felt so heavy all of a sudden. Tasha reached up and brushed Sam's cheek. She wiped away the tears from his eyes as her mind wandered through the last four years of her wonderful life. She married the man of her dreams and had the two daughters she'd always dreamed of having…and they were beautiful. The twins had even managed to call her "mommy" about a month ago. She'd been a mom for a good year…it was amazing. Tasha finally gave way to her heavy eye lids and let them close, but Sam shook her back. _

"_Don't you dare close your eyes, Natasha. You can't leave me. Think about Jane and Emma. They need you. They need their mom." Sam pleaded. He didn't want this to be happening. "You're gonna be fine." Sam said. He was lying and Tasha knew it. There was too much blood. So. Much. Blood. Tasha smiled meekly at her husband's bravery. Her smile grew a tad wider as Sam bent down and kissed her gently. Soon enough, the ambulance charged through the door between Dean and Bobby. They rushed to Tasha and began to load her up on the gurney. Sam grabbed Tasha's hand and squeezed. He walked by her side and got into the ambulance with her. Sam watched as the EMT's hooked his wife up to the machines. Sam hoped Tasha would make it. He needed her to make it. She was the love of his life. She was supposed to make it. She didn't._

**-Present-**

Sam slowly opened his eyes to wake up from his annual nightmare. Today was the day. Today was the day that Tasha was taken from him. Today was the day that half his heart was ripped out from his chest. He could still hear the sirens screaming in his ears. Sam's morning alarm interrupted his depressing train of thought. He got himself out of bed and put on a pair of socks. He slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked over his shoulder to the opposite side of his bed and let out a heavy sigh.

Sam trudged around the corner to a second bedroom. The white door was decorated with purple and green butterflies and flowers. Small paintings and colorful doodles were taped all over the door. Sam smiled and slowly opened the door. He tip toed inside and saw the two beds were empty. Sam sighed and turned his attention to the makeshift fort in the center of the room. A smile spread across his face as he listened to the whispers and the giggles that escaped out from the gaps in the fort.

"Jane? Emma?" Sam whispered into the fort. The twins giggled and kissed their dad's cheeks.

"What're we gonna do today, daddy?" Jane questioned him.

"Are we gonna go visit mommy?" Emma asked him. Sam nodded. The girls smiled. "You okay, daddy?"

"I'm fine, honey. Let's just get you two dressed and fed." Sam said with a small smile. The girls followed him out of the fort and into the air of the room. Sam got them their towels and washcloths from the hallway linen closet and handed it to them.

"I call the bath tub first!" Jane exclaimed as she ran towards the bathroom.

"No fair! You got it first last time!" Emma whined running after her big sister. Sam laughed to himself as the front door doorbell rang. He walked down the stairs to the door and looked through the peep hole. He opened the door to see Dean and Bobby with Damon and Nathan who was now eleven. Sam ushered them inside. No one said a word as they all scattered over the living room and dining room. They knew what today was. The air was stiff and stuffy as they all tried to figure out what to say.

"Where are the little tikes?" Dean asked trying to break the painful awkward silence.

"They're getting dressed." Sam answered.

"You're letting two six year olds dress themselves?" Nathan asked his uncle.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked. He was horrible at controlling two very different twin girls.

"What kind of outfits do you think they'll put on?" Nathan asked. Sam laughed to himself and went back upstairs to check on the girls.

Sam walked through the door of their bedroom and saw dresses strewn across the floor. Emma was sitting on the bed in her light blue dress and small white purse and white buckle shoes. Jane, on the other hand, was sorting through her armoire searching for a shirt.

"Jane, what are you looking for?" Sam asked sitting next to Emma on the bed.

"Mommy gave me a shirt when I was littleler. I wanted to wear it today." She exclaimed furiously. She continued to sort through her rack of clothes. Emma shook her head in shame.

"I told her it wasn't in there, daddy." Emma said looking up at her dad.

"Found it!" She yelled. She swung the shirt around in her hands in triumph. She stuck her tongue out at Emma. She grabbed her small backpack and stuffed the shirt in there.

"You're not going to wear it?" Sam questioned.

"I wanna give it to mommy." Jane answered simply. Sam smiled as Jane hustled to get dressed. The shirt that Jane had put in the backpack was one of her baby shirts. It was green with a small turtle on the front. Sam remembered when Tasha bought that. She was all too excited being her favorite animal in the entire world was a turtle.

"That's a good idea." Sam responded. He helped Emma off the bed and helped Jane with her bag. "Uncle Dean and Uncle Damon are downstairs." He announced. Jane and Emma's smiles brightened and they ran down the stairs to the living room. The girls bombarded Nathan with hugs. He scoffed at his baby cousins and went back to listening to his music. The twins brushed it off and hugged Bobby and their two uncles.

"So where do you two want to go first?" Dean asked as he, Bobby and the girls piled into the Impala.

"I wanna eat something." Jane piped up.

"I agree." Emma added.

"We usually get waffles!" Jane said smiling to her sister. Emma squealed.

"I want chocolate chip this time!" Jane exclaimed. The twins laughed and began to think up a full on brunch in their heads. Dean smiled to himself. Bobby laughed as the girls continued to come up with crazy suggestions for breakfast.

Nathan was still plugged into his music player as he, Sam, and Damon followed in the car behind the Impala. He sat in the back with the music blasting from his headphones. Damon and Sam hadn't said a word to each other.

"So how's work been?" Sam asked his brother in law form the passenger seat. Damon sighed.

"It's been good. Running a restaurant is not as fun as it sounds." He answered sarcastically. Sam shut his mouth and decided not to say anything else.

Ever since Tasha's death five years ago, Damon had let Sam go as family. Damon blamed him, Bobby, and Dean for his baby sister's death and his parents'. Damon thought Sam and _his_ family should have done more to protect Tasha. He thought what Sam did just wasn't good enough. The only reason Damon stuck around was for the sake of Jane and Emma. Sam, Bobby, and Dean had told Damon the truth. The _real_ truth. He took it all in well at first, but when they told him the rest of his family was dead because of that lifestyle, his feelings towards them changed completely.

**-An Hour and a half later-**

Emma and Jane were filled up with their chocolate chip waffles and hot chocolate. Damon and Nathan had blueberry pancakes. Bobby and Sam ate eggs and bacon, while Dean had half the menu as he usually does. Sam paid the bill and they piled back into the car, this time Sam rode with Bobby, Dean and the twins.

"So how awkward was your car ride?" Dean joked with Sam as they got into the Impala.

"Just perfect." Sam replied with a hint of coldness. Dean laughed. Before Sam could get in the back with his daughters Dean pulled him aside.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" Dean asked him.

"Am I getting a talk about feelings from you right now?" Sam asked Dean right back. He was genuinely surprised.

"I'm just making sure. Can you handle this?" Dean questioned.

"What I can't handle is Damon." Sam retorted with a scoff. Dean nodded in understanding. He gave his brother a hefty pat on the back and they got into the car and drove to the cemetery.

Sam held Jane and Emma's hands in his as they walked towards a headstone in the middle of the third row. _Natasha Dorothy Winchester, Beloved Wife, Mother, and Sister_, was the headstone read.

"Go ahead and put down your shirt." Sam said to Jane. She smiled as she placed the shirt on the grass in front of the headstone. Emma put down five roses on top of the turtle shirt to symbolize the number of years she'd been gone. Dean, Bobby, Nathan, and Damon stood silently behind Sam and the twins as they stared down at the headstone.

"Do you two want to say anything?" Sam asked Jane and Emma. Jane looked up at her dad a nodded. She looked back at her uncle and he nodded forward with a hint of a smile. Jane sighed and stepped forward and knelt down with her sister in front of the stone.

"You died a long time ago, mommy. I was real little. Me and Em miss you a lot." Jane started. She looked back at Sam. All he could do was smile. "Daddy misses you too. He talks about you at dinner time." Jane said with a toothy grin.

"Daddy says we look like you." Emma began. "We have hair like yours and we braid it a lot so it's curly like yours was. Me and Jane drew you a picture." Emma whispered. She took a piece of paper out of her little purse and put it in the holder with the roses.

"We love you, mommy." The twins said in unison. They took each other's hands and stood back up next to Sam. He kissed their foreheads with tears in his eyes. Nathan led them back to the cars while Dean, Bobby, Damon, and Sam stayed behind.

"That was cute." Bobby said stepping up next to Sam. Sam and Dean managed a laugh. Damon sighed and walked back to his son and nieces.

"Well he's being a wuss about this." Dean commented curtly. Bobby scoffed.

"Can you blame him?" Bobby questioned aloud.

"Would she?" Dean argued motioning towards Tasha's headstone. Sam exhaled slowly and brushed his hair back from his face.

"She'd hate him for it." Sam answered in all honesty.

"You did all you could, son. We knew it might end this way." Bobby said giving Sam a nudge in the arm.

"That doesn't make this any easier…but thanks…" Sam said finally. Bobby and Dean nodded to each other and decided Sam needed some time alone and walked back to the other at the cars. Sam stared at Tasha's framed picture on the grass. It was the picture that stood on the window sill in their bedroom five years ago. It was the one of them with the twins in the hospital when they were born. It was the first picture they'd ever taken as a family. Sam picked up the picture and rubbed his thumb over Tasha's face. He could feel a familiar warmth take over his entire body. He propped the picture back up against the stone and knelt down on the ground.

"You should be at home, you know…" Sam began looking down at the ground. He took hold of a patch of grass and squeezed it until his nails dug into his palm. "It's doesn't seem fair that you're not here. Jane and Emma look just like you. Jane is just as stubborn as you were. You knew she would be. You knew those girls before they could talk." Sam said with a light chuckle. "They didn't even get the chance to know you…but they miss you anyway… and I miss you too, Tash…" Sam said trailing off. He looked up to the bright blue sky and smiled. He reminisced back to the color of Tasha's eyes. His smile grew wider. He got up from the ground and looked down back at the picture. He'd never find anyone like her. He refused to even try.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

"Daddy, what's that?" Emma asked pointing into the bakery window.

"That's a croissant. It's like fluffy light bread." Sam responded. Emma smiled into the window.

"Is it like a cloud?" Jane questioned looking inside next to her sister.

"I guess you could say that." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Does the cloud taste good?" Emma asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Sam said opening the door to the bakery. The girls' faces lid up as they walked through the door and the smell of baked goods overwhelmed them. Jane and Emma ran to the cashier counter over-looking the other pastries and tiny cakes.

"Can I help you two ladies?" The woman behind the counter asked the twins.

"I want that." Jane said pointing to the croissant on the top shelf.

"Janie, say please." Emma whispered softly to her sister. Jane huffed. The woman laughed and grabbed a tissue and took out the croissant and handed it to Jane.

"Your sister is right, Jane." Sam said looking down at her. Jane sighed and looked up at the woman.

"Thank you, miss." She said and walked to a table near the front window. Sam turned his attention back to the cashier and took out his wallet.

"Sorry about that." Sam said. The woman shook her head.

"It's really no problem." She said with a laugh that sent a wave through Sam's veins. Sam handed her a five. "How old are they?"

"They just turned six." Sam said looking behind him. They were fighting over the biggest piece of the croissant.

"They're beautiful." The cashier commented as she handed Sam his change. Sam nodded as a thank you and turned to leave. "Tomorrow is pie day. I'm sure they'd like a free slice of pie." She concluded with a smile. Sam returned her smile.

"We'll be back!" Jane exclaimed. The cashier smiled as the three of them headed out the door and continued down the sidewalk to the park.

**-The Next Morning-**

"It's Saturday, Daddy!" Jane exclaimed as she jumped up and down on the bed. Her blonde hair was sticking up all over her head as she plopped down on the pillow next to Sam. Emma sat with a bright smile at the end of the bed.

"It's pie day, Daddy!" She yelled. Sam grunted and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes to see two pairs of blue ones staring at him. He growled and gently tackled Jane and Emma into the bed sheets. The girls squealed in delight and laughed as Sam tickled them. He picked up the girls and slugged them over his shoulders.

"Let's get you two washed up and then we'll get your pie!" Sam yelled jokingly. He ran down the hallway with the twins on his shoulders and rushed into the bathroom. He turned on the warm water as the girls grabbed their toys and got in.

"How many kinds of pie are there, Daddy?" Jane asked as she covered her face in bubbles.

"That would be a question that your Uncle Dean would know the answer to." Sam responded with a smile. Jane laughed as she gathered more bubbles around her mouth.

"I'm Uncle Bobby!" She yelled. Emma and Sam laughed. Jane giggled along with them.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

"Free pie!" Jane and Emma called out in unison. The girls ran ahead of Sam into the bakery and headed straight for the pie display. Sam walked in after them and stood over them as they tried to decide what slice of pie they wanted.

"Well, welcome back you three!" The woman from the morning before called. She rounded the corner with her long brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a smile on her face.

"Yes and we would like to know how many kinds of pie there are." Emma asked her. Sam laughed.

"I think it'd be better if you just told us what pies you have." Sam interrupted.

"Of course! I'm sure you two would love pumpkin or apple pie." She said kneeling down in front of the girls.

"I would like to try that one, with the pretty blue color." Emma told her.

"That would be blueberry. I'll get you a small slice so you can try it." She responded. Sam followed her to the counter.

"Thanks for being tolerant with them…" He began.

"Oh, it's really no problem, sir." She said taking out tissue to pick up a slice.

"You can call me Sam." He added taking the slice of pie from her for Jane.

"I'm Stephanie." The woman responded with a smile handing him a second slice for Emma. Sam smiled at her and led the twins to a table and gave them their slices of the pie. Stephanie went back behind the counter to help the rest of the customers. Sam looked at her from the table and met her gaze. She blushed and smiled and turned her attention back to the customer.

**-That Night-**

"Did you two set out your clothes for school tomorrow? Sam asked as he squeezed into the tiny chair between Jane and Emma's beds.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow, Daddy." Jane prompted with a small yawn.

"Mine are over there." Emma said pointing her clothes on the makeshift fort from the other day. Sam smiled and kissed their foreheads.

"Goodnight, girls." Sam said as he turned off the light. "I love you both."

"Love you too, Daddy." Jane and Emma said in unison as they fell asleep. Sam closed their bedroom door quietly and crept down the hall to his own room. He slid off his slippers and got into his side of the bed.

Sam turned onto his right side and looked at the empty space on the bed. He stared at the cold pillow. His eyes strayed to the pictures on the nightstand. Sam huffed and turned back on his back. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something else. Suddenly he felt a warm gentle touch on his arm. The warmth from that simple touch spread through his body like the blood in his veins. Sam turned on his other side, knowing none of this could really be happening, but then he felt that touch again on his back.

"It's okay to open your eyes, Sam." A light voice whispered to him. Sam was reluctant to turn back around, but he did it anyway. He felt a touch brush his cheek. This was not happening. There was no way it could be happening. "Sammy…it's okay." The voice whispered. This time Sam listened. He slowly opened his eyes to see blue one staring at him. Tears welled in his eyes as a charming smile wiped across a familiar face.

"Tasha?" Sam whispered as the tears stained his pillow case.

"Hey, there, Sammy." Tasha whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Sam jumped out of his bed and quickly grabbed the shotgun under his bed and pointed it at Tasha.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, please…" Tasha stared, but Sam set the bullet.

"You're dead…You can't be here." Sam yelled again. He wiped the stray tears from his eyes and aimed the gun.

"Just listen to me, Sam…" Tasha began again.

"Shut up…" He shouted. "This is a nightmare! You are not here…" Sam convinced himself, but before he could blink Tasha was in front of him and the gun was across the room. Sam stood there awestruck. Tasha cupped Sam's face in her hands. She smiled up at him with her blue eyes. Sam's heart melted. "How are you here...?"

"I just am, Sammy…" She whispered. Tasha got up on her tip toes to kiss him, but Sam pushed her away.

"You are not real. It's not possible…" Sam reasoned with himself.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Tasha said backing away from him.

"No it's just…you're here." Sam said brushing his hair away from his face. He blinked to stare at the woman in front of him, but she was gone as quickly as she appeared. Sam threw himself back on the bed. There was no way he was sleeping after that. He got up from the bed and hid the shotgun back under his bed. He walked out into the hall and sat down on the living room couch. He let the couch soak him in as he pondered what the hell just happened. He glanced over to the phone on the coffee table. As he reached for it he heard footsteps creeping down the hallway. Sam bolted up from the couch, ready to see Tasha again, but he was delighted to see a sleepy Jane in her pajamas. Jane ran up to her dad and clung to his leg. Sam picked her up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"What's wrong, Janie?" Sam said kissing the top of Jane's head. Sam sat back down on the couch and cradled her in his arms. Jane cuddled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just want a hug." Jane whispered into Sam's neck. Sam hugged Jane closer and her breathing even out and she seemed to calm down.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" Sam asked her. Jane nodded her head. Sam kissed her hair and just held her. "I'll take you back upstairs to bed okay?" Jane nodded again. Sam pulled himself up from the couch and carried his daughter down the hall. He slowly opened the door. He gently tucked Jane back into bed as Emma snored quietly in her own bed. "You think you'll be okay for the rest of the night?" Jane nodded quickly. Sam shot her a questioning glance but she managed a smile. "I'm right down the hall. You can always wake me up." Jane smiled and closed her eyes. Sam kissed her forehead and went back to bed.

**-The Next Morning-**

Sam followed the same routine he did every weekday. He woke the girls up, got them bathed. He got them dressed. He got them fed and he got them to school on time. On his way to work, he still couldn't shake the feeling that Tasha was somehow still around. He knew with past experience that she very well could be lurking around. He missed her like hell and of course he wished she was still around, but she wasn't. She was _dead. _That one word still stuck a knife into Sam's heart. Sam weaved his thoughts around the word. Why was Tasha hanging around? He prayed he wouldn't have to burn her remains. That, along with Damon, was another thing he definitely could not handle.

Sam pulled the car over to the curb because he was too distracted to keep driving at that moment. He put the gear in park and rubbed his face. He took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. Sam looked around and figured he'd get something to eat before continuing to work. He looked out the passenger window and saw a window of familiar pastries. Sam smiled to himself and went into the bakery.

"Good to see you again." Stephanie greeted him as she cleaned off an empty table. "No girls today?" She asked with a wide smile. Sam shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"They're in school, so it's just me for a few minutes." He joked.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Stephanie concluded. Sam walked up to the display to look for what he wanted. Stephanie walked behind the counter and waited.

"I would recommend the apple Danish. I just took those out of the oven." Stephanie advised.

"I'll take that then." Sam said with a charming grin. Stephanie grabbed a tissue and took out the warm and soft Danish. She put it in a brown bag and handed it to Sam. He handed her a five and turned around to leave.

"Wait your change!" She called after him.

"Think of it as your tip." Sam said with another flash of a smile and he left for work.

**-At Emma and Jane's Kindergarten-**

"Did everyone finish their classwork?" Ms. Roberts asked her class. There was a mix of yeses and nos. "Well, you have two more minutes to finish and then we'll move on. If you need help ask the friend next to you.

"Emms, I can't do a cursive "z". Jane whispered to her sister. Emma turned around and looked at her sister's paper.

"It's like a camel with two humps, Janie." Emma whispered back. "One is bigger and the second one is smallest."

Jane smiled and turned back around to attempt to write another cursive letter. She scribbled over the dotted lines with her left hand. She looked to a boy to her right as he wrote with his right hand. She looked to her other side and it was the same thing. Jane looked at her paper and then at her hands. She put the pencil into her right hand and attempted to write the letter again. Emma turned back around to check on her little sister and saw her struggling. Emma got up from her seat and sat next to Jane.

"Why are you writing weird?" Emma asked her.

"I'm not…." Jane whispered as she continued to try to write with her right hand. Emma stared at her sister with a concerned look in her eyes. She snatched the pencil from Jane's hand and put it back in her left hand.

"Now you're okay." Emma concluded with a smile. Jane smiled up at her sister and they continued to practice writing the alphabet.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**-At the End of the Day-**

"Is it this way to the kindergarten class room?" Dean asked the principle's secretary. The secretary looked up at Dean and suddenly became very interested.

"I've never seen you here before. Do you have a child here?" She asked as she removed her glasses and batted her eye lashes. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I'm just here to pick up my nieces." Dean said quickly, hoping to get away from this forty year old virgin.

"What are their names?" She asked him.

"They're Jane and Emma Winchester?" He responded.

"Perfect. They're in Ms. Roberts' classroom. That's right down the hall. It's the last door on your left. Would you like me to take you down there?" The secretary proposed.

"Oh…um…no thanks, I can make it. Thanks…" Dean said and hurried off down the hall.

Dean walked down the hall, looking at all the colorful pictures stapled to the walls on both sides of him. He stopped and looked at one that Emma drew. He smiled at the simple sun and blue sky. He looked at the bottom of the picture and saw a gray semi-circle. A small doodle in the corner of the paper caught his attention. There was an angel with brown hair and a long light brown shirt in the corner with another body with blonde hair next to it. Dean took in a quick breath. He pulled out his phone and took a picture and stalked down the hallway. He reached Emma and Jane's class room and stood in the doorway. Dean looked around the classroom and finally spotted his nieces. Emma was sitting with a couple girls in the corner talking, while Jane was sitting in a chair all by herself.

"Who are you here to pick up?" Ms. Roberts asked Dean and she walked up next to him.

"I'm picking up my nieces Jane and Emma." Dean answered. Ms. Roberts smiled and called for Emma. She said goodbye to her friends, got her back pack and stood next to her uncle.

"Where's Daddy?" She questioned him.

"Your dad had to work late today, so you and your sister are hanging out with me and Uncle Bobby for a while." Dean said rubbing as he rustled Emma's hair.

"Mr. Winchester, could I talk to you in private for just a moment?" Ms. Roberts said. Dean nodded and walked to her desk. Ms. Roberts sat down and intertwined her fingers together. She looked up at Dean and glass eyes.

"So, what's up teach?" Dean asked. Ms. Roberts cut Dean to pieces and he instantly sat down in the all too small chair.

"Ms. Jane, over there in the chair, is on time out." She said letting up on her glare.

"Well, what did she do?" Dean questioned her. He looked at Jane in the corner looking at all the other children playing. She looked at Dean and he just winked at her. She giggled. Ms. Roberts glared at the both of them. Jane quickly went back to staring at the wall and Dean's eyes were glued to Ms. Roberts.

"She was very disruptive during class time. She was destructive during recess and she refused to do her classwork." Ms. Roberts reported.

"She's only six, Ms.…" Dean began trying to remember her last name. "Roberts. I'm sure it's just a phase." Dean reasoned.

"Well, please be sure to talk to her father about this. If it continues, next time she may have to be sent to the head masters office." The teacher warned. "Jane, you may pack up now." She finished. Dean winked at her again and shook Ms. Roberts' hand.

"So what'd you do, Jane Winchester?" Dean asked giving his niece the stink eye. Jane grunted.

"She's just mean. I didn't do anything." Jane said scratching her nose. Dean smiled remembering that's what Tasha used to do.

"She made a girl in class eat dirt." Emma answered. Dean tried hard, as hard as he possibly could, to hold back a growing laugh in the pit of his stomach.

"Jane…you know I have to tell your dad." Dean said as he took the Jane and Emma's purple and green backpacks and slung them over his shoulders.

"But it's not my fault, Uncle Dean!" Jane cried out as she and Emma piled into the Impala.

"So whose fault would it be then?" Dean said starting the car.

"It's Ms. Roberts' fault. She's evil…" Jane trailed off. Dean laughed to himself and took it as just another childlike excuse and drove the twins back to Bobby's house.

**-Bobby's House-**

"You two kids finish your homework?" Bobby asked as he sat down with them at the kitchen table.

"We're both done." Emma responded. Bobby gave them each store bought cookies. Emma joined Dean in front of the TV as Jane continued to stare at her English homework. Bobby stared at her. He waved in hand in front of her face and didn't receive a response.

"Jane?" Bobby whispered. Jane said nothing. Bobby moved her homework away from her and turned her chair to face him. He called for Dean and he came over.

"Janie? Are you in there, kiddo?" Dean said somewhat loudly.

"She's right you know." Jane said clear as day. Jane's eyes locked with Bobby's. Dean just stared at her, not sure what to say.

"Jane?" Dean asked. Jane hit him swiftly in the head. Bobby sat in his chair trying to contain his shock.

"Jane Mary..." Bobby began, but then he too was swiftly smacked in the head.

"Just shut up and listen to me you two." Jane said with a serious tone and a roll of her eyes. "Ms. Roberts is not what she looks like." She declared. Bobby and Dean just stared at her in disbelief.

"Janie, what're you talking about?" Bobby asked her. Jane sighed and brushed back her hair.

"Just ask your little angel friend." Jane said to Dean. "He'll know what to tell you, but just make sure you watch out for my girls you two." Jane concluded. She looked the two men in the eyes and smiled. Jane cupped their cheeks in her palms and then she fell into Dean's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

"Jane?" Dean whispered into Jane's ear, but she was out cold. Dean stood up with her limp in his arms. "Bobby…what the hell just happened?"

"I have no freakin' clue." Bobby answered completely dumbfounded.

"Was she talking about Cas?" Dean questioned out loud.

"What other angel could she be talking about?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Dean asked bouncing her up and down trying anything to get her to at least move.

"If she doesn't wake up in the next hour we will." Bobby concluded. Dean nodded and carried her back to the bedroom to let her sleep. Dean walked back and sat down with Bobby at the table.

"She said "my girls", Bobby…" Dean recalled. Bobby stared in disbelief.

"You don't think…" Bobby began, but he couldn't finish the sentence. Dean rubbed his face in frustration and bewilderment.

"Where's Janie?" Emma asked climbing onto her godfather's lap. Emma stared up at Bobby searching for an answer.

"She's just sleeping off the day, Em. She'll be awake soon." Bobby said kissing the top of her head. Emma giggled at the tickle of Bobby's beard and went back to watching TV. Bobby looked down the hall and worry shook his entire body to the core. The house phone ring startled Bobby and Dean out of their concerning thoughts.

"Hello?" Bobby said into the phone.

"Hey, Bobby, it's me." Sam began. "I'll be there soon to pick up the twins. Thanks for watching them." Sam said quickly as he got into his car. He hung up the phone before Bobby could object.

"Sam's on his way here." Bobby said to Dean.

"What do you think we should do?" Dean asked with his own thoughts scrambling around his head.

"We're gonna try and wake the little tyke up for starters." Bobby said checking on Emma before making his way down the hall. Dean stood up with him.

"And if we can't?" Dean said running a cloth under cold water.

"Then we lie our asses off like we have been for the last year." Bobby concluded. Dean shrugged and followed Bobby to the bedroom.

**-Forty-Five Minutes Later-**

"Daddy's here!" Emma and Jane exclaimed from their spots on the living room couch. The twins ran from the living room and to the door to greet their dad.

"Hey, you two!" Sam exclaimed as he picked his girls up in his arms. He hugged them tightly and put them gently back on the floor. "How was school?"

"School was boring…" Jane complained.

"All we did was work…" Emma added.

"Well did you learn anything? Sam asked them as they got their backpacks packed up.

"I hate cursive." Jane and Emma responded in unison. Sam laughed.

"You'll get better at it, girls, I promise." Sam assured them. Jane sighed dramatically and Emma just rolled her eyes. Bobby and Dean came around the corner to see Sam and the twins.

"Hey, Sam, can I talk to for a sec?" Dean whispered to him. Sam nodded and told the girls to sit in the car and hang out for a few more minutes. Sam and Dean walked outside to the back porch.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" Sam questioned his brother anxiously.

"Everything's peachy, did you get a call from Jane and Emma's teacher?" Dean asked him. He gripped the cell phone in his pocket. He desperately wanted to show Sam the picture Emma drew.

"Yea, I did. I'll talk to her later tonight." Sam said with a heavy sigh. "How did she manage to make a girl eat a worm?" Sam asked openly with a laugh.

"Emma said it was dirt." Dean joked with a small smile.

"Tasha did the same thing when she was little. The other kids were afraid of her when they were at recess." Sam remembered. Dean watched his little brother's face light up and then dark

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you heard." Dean said giving Sam a hefty pat on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised you told me." Sam said with a smirk.

"What? Why? Don't look at me like that, Sammy." Dean said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because you're always trying to be "cool Uncle Dean". Sam responded with a laugh. Dean scoffed and stalked back inside. Sam laughed even harder and followed him back inside. Sam went out to his car and drove home. Bobby shut the door and turned his attention to Dean. Without a word, Dean shoved his phone into Bobby's hand. Bobby squinted at the picture on the small picture screen. He noted the picture Emma drew.

"Who drew this?" Bobby questioned handing the cell phone back to Dean.

"Emma drew it at school." Dean answered.

"What's it even a picture of?" Bobby asked again.

"That, Bobby, is a picture of Cas and Tasha." Dean responded with a loaded sigh. Bobby's eyes went wide and he took the phone back and looked at it more closely. He couldn't believe it. Dean was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

"Did he come in the shop today?" Joan asked Stephanie, referring to Sam, as they closed up the shop.

"I've been too busy to notice." Stephanie answered. She was avoiding her friend's taunting eye contact.

"Oh, please, Steph, you've had the hots for that man ever since he came in to the shop when we first opened two years ago!" Joan said with a smirk. Stephanie laughed as her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

"You've got a thing for that guy that always came in with him asking for pie!" Stephanie argued. Joan stopped and stared at her with her hands on her hips.

"Well the way to a man's heart is through his sweet tooth, and he seemed to love my pies." She joked. The two women laughed as Stephanie locked the front door. The two of them walked out the backdoor to the parking lot.

"Are we still catering for that law firm tomorrow?" Joan asked as she opened her car door and shoved her bag onto the leather seat. She slammed the door and turned her attention back to Stephanie.

"That's the plan. We'll be there, set up, get the check, and then get the hell out." Stephanie replied as she got into her car.

"Alright, I'll see tomorrow, Steph, but wait; do you want help packing the food here in the morning?" Joan questioned.

"No, I'll take care of it. I just need you to meet me at the office building." She answered. The friends said good bye and drove their separate ways home.

…

**-In Stephanie's House-**

"I'm home!" She called out to an empty foyer. Then came and loud exasperated sigh from the living room. Stephanie smiled to herself as she hung her shoulder bag on the hook by her front door. "What's the matter? Did school bore you to death again?" She asked the teenager lounging on her couch.

"Your sarcasm is hurtful, Steph." The teenager bawled. Stephanie laughed again.

"You'll get over it, Jay, I promise." Stephanie assured. "Summer will be here before you know it."

"And then the school days start all over again." Jay complained again. "Did you bring home some food from the shop for me?"

"Don't I always bring food for you, mooch?" Stephanie said passing Jay a piece of pie from the shop. Jay quickly un wrapped the pie slice and took a bite. She smiled as the sweet apples hit her taste buds.

"Oh. My. God." She exclaimed her mouth full of the pie. "Joan's pies…orgasm in my mouth…"

"How does a twelve year old know about orgasms?" Stephanie said putting the rest of the leftovers into the refrigerator. She slumped over next to Jay on the couch.

"Steph, do you remember where I'm supposed to be living?" Jay said with a chill as she polished the remnants of pie off of her fingertips. Stephanie sighed and her face twisted into a scowl as she thought of Jay's foster home. Her foster parents didn't even care about her, just the monthly check that came in the mail. They probably didn't even know where she was right now.

"I'm going to talk to your social worker…" Stephanie said turning on the TV. Jay turned to Stephanie, her green eyes dark.

"No, you can't. Then they'll move me to some other part of the state and I'll never be able to see you anymore. That's always how it goes." Jay said her voice hushed and low.

"Well you can't just live like this, Jaylyn." Stephanie countered, turning the TV down. She stared at Jay, who refused to look her in the eye because she knew Stephanie was right.

"Well, it is what it is. I gotta go, Steph." Jay said jumping up from the couch. "I'll see you soon." She said grabbing her bag and heading out the door before Stephanie could even object. She flinched as the door slammed and the teenager was gone with the wind. Stephanie sighed and flipped the television off. The silence was thickening. Stephanie slowly got off the couch and went to bed hoping tomorrow would be better.

…

**-The Next Morning-**

"I thought I told you I didn't need help." Stephanie said as she loaded the bakery's van for her catering services that morning.

"I just thought you could use a hand, is that so terrible?" Joan said with a sly smile on her face. Stephanie sighed and handed her two boxes of lemon cake laced with city's best strawberry icing. They stocked the van with orange shred cookies and sugar cookies, all freshly made. The aroma was almost overwhelming.

"I think that's all we need." Stephanie stated slamming the van doors shut. "Oh, and since you're so into being helpful this morning, you can drive the van." Stephanie concluded with a cackle. Joan cursed under her breath as Stephanie tossed her the keys. She laughed and they got into the van and ventured to the firm.

…

**-At Jane and Emma's school-**

"Em, look over there…" Jane whispered to her sister pointing to a strange man in the corner of the playground. Emma looked to the monkey bars and saw what her sister was staring at, but before she could ask her sister who it was, Jane was already walking towards him. Emma ran after her sister and dragged her back to their spot in the shade under a tree.

"Remember, Jane, stranger danger." She warned. Jane scoffed.

"Daddy, won't have to know, and he won't hurt us." She stated.

"We should tell Ms. Roberts, Janie." Emma said looking towards the door.

"Then she'll tell us we can't talk to him." Jane whined. She turned around to look back at the man, but he was gone and nowhere to be seen. "Now see what you did, we lost him!"

"Are you the Winchester girls?" A low voice asked the twins. The girls slowly turned around and came face to face with a tall man in a light brown trench coat.

"Let's go, Janie…" Emma whispered tugging at her sister's arm in the opposite direction.

"You're Castiel." Jane said staring at Castiel's crystal blues.

"Yes, I am." He said clear as day. Emma stared at him in awe. "I hear you have a message for me."


End file.
